ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Stickin' Around Rewritten
|distributor = Paramount Television|network = Paramount Kids (United States) YTV (Canada)|release = September 2, 2020 ‒ present}} Stickin' Around Rewritten is an Canadian hand-drawn animated sitcom produced by Fresh TV, and Nelvana. It is based off the 1996 series "[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stickin%27_Around Stickin' Around]". It premiered on YTV on September 2nd, 2020. Plot Stacy Stickler and Bradley Doucket are back with brand new adventures brand new characters and of course still stickin' it around like always. in one year, Middlestick Elementary students went to another school "Middlestick Middle School". three years later, they were currently in 7th grade. Characters * Stacy Stickler (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) ‒ a 12-year old quiet but still bossy girl who loves imagining many things with Bradley. * Bradley Doucket (voiced by Taylor Lautner) ‒''' Stacy's 13-year old best friend. He wears thick black framed glasses and a red cap backwards. He often imagines himself as a superhero, secret agent, robot or vampire, namely as Rubber Guy, Cap Crusader, 00 Bradley, Robo Bradley or Count Bradley. * Polly Vendetta (voiced by Kath Soucie) ‒ A 10-year old genius little girl who is very smart for her age. She is usually seen carrying her dead dog Pepperoni everywhere she goes. * Lance Vendetta (voiced by Danny Cooksey) ‒ He is a shown off bully, he is mostly seen bullying Bradley. He either gives Bradley a wedgie or a pounding, either one it is. He also calls Bradley "Scradley". * Russel Mortgo (voiced by Amos Crawley) -''' '''He follows Lance around on every singular plan to bully Bradley. His stench was the reason why Stacy despises him. * Dill Phillips (voiced by R. H. Gomez) ‒ He is one of Stacy and Bradley's friends in the neighborhood. He's extremely hyperactive and speaks in a very loud voice. * Stella Stickler (voiced by Catherine Disher) ‒ '''She is the mother of Stacy that loves fashion and doesn't improve of Stacy and Bradley's imagination. * Stanley Stickler (voiced by Philip Williams) - He is the father of Stacy and is bad at fixing thing, He is also terrible at cooking too. * Melody Krass (voiced by Hynden Walch) ‒ She is one of Stacy's friends that is sometimes stubborn because she is usually seen with Stacy. She is often seen in her wheelchair * Ronnie Doucket (voiced by Carter Hayden) ‒ He is one of Bradley's Allies. He wedges Lance Vendetta and Russel Mortgo if they lay one finger on Bradley Doucket. * William Smith (voiced by Daniel DeSanto) ‒ He is a fat idiot of the Middlestick Middle School students that likes eating junk food. Episodes TBA Gallery Fresh TV's Sequel of Stickin' Around.png|Promotional artwork concept Stacy Stickler (Stickin' Around Rewritten).png|Stacy Stickler Bradley Doucket (Stickin' Around Rewritten).png|Bradley Doucket Notes/Trivia * TBA Poll Is Stickin' Around Rewritten a good idea? Yes, it should exist! Maybe, Why? No way, Jose! Category:Stickin' Around Category:Canadian animated television series Category:Children's comedy series Category:Reboots Category:Television series about friendship Category:Television series by Paramount Television Animation Category:TobySilva77's ideas